Kagomes death
by Ta-cun
Summary: This is a story where Kagome dies. Then she comes back alive bye a mysteryis demon. But she has know memory of her pass. Inuyasha finds out that it is his DAD that is ceeping her in his casel so that he can use her to make the ultimete power. Please R&R.
1. The death and revivle

Disclaimer: Hey I do not own Inuyasha and please review last time you gyes did not and that made me mad.  
Kagome's death.  
Inuyasha: Kagome nooooo.   
Seshomoro slashes Kagome down the middle and she starts to bleed.  
  
Seshomoro: Ha ha ha. So looks like your mate is hurt.  
  
Inuyasha: Dame you Seshomoro.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha please help me.  
Seshomoro run and jumps into a tree and keeps on going.  
  
Inuyasha: No, Kagome.  
  
Tears start to come down Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome. Why did you have to get in the way.  
  
Kagome: I am sorry I did not want you to get hurt.  
  
Inuyasha you stupid girl you know I would not get hurt.  
  
Inuyasha starts to cry hard.  
  
Kagome: Inu… Inuya… Inuyasha I… I …  
  
Kagome's last breath goes before she says the words.  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOO. KAGOMEEEE. WHYYYYYYYYY? Why? Why? Why?  
  
Inuyasha walks on into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha wakes up.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh my god what happened?  
  
Inuyasha relies that it was not a dream.  
  
Why? Why did she have to die?  
  
A demon walks up to Kagome's dead body.  
  
A light flashes and Kagome wakes up.  
  
Kagome: What the!? 


	2. Inuyasha finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so do not think I do.  
Let's just call Kagome's resuer, demon.  
Demon: I saved you Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Hu, you know my name. Wate who am I?  
  
Demon: You are Kagome, my personal slave.  
  
Kagome: I am?  
  
Demon: Yes you are. You took a nasty slash from another demon wile   
walking out here to get me some food.  
  
Kagome: Oh I am sorry master.  
  
Demon: That is ok.  
  
Kagome: Uh, where do we live?  
  
Demon: Just follow me.  
  
Kagome. well, ok.  
  
As the two walk tords the demon's casle Inuyasha is serching for jewl  
fragments.  
  
Inuyasha thinking: Why the hell did you have to get in the way.  
I mean that was a stupid thing to do. I wish you did not do that.  
  
Inuyasha walks along in the woods and finds a spot to sit.  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, this is beter.  
  
Inuyasha quikly goes to sleep.  
Dreem. Inuyasha is running tords Kagome. But Kagome just is going  
quiker then he can go and saying.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha why did you let me die. I could have helped you, love  
you.  
  
Now it shows seshomoro killing Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOO.  
End of dreem.  
  
Inuyasha wakes up will a cold sweat.  
Inuyasha: Oh my god.  
  
Near the casle.  
  
Demon: We are almost there.  
  
Kagome: This is a big place.  
  
Demon: I know.  
  
Inuyasha get's up and starts to walk.  
  
Moroku: HEY, Inuyasha what you doing.  
  
Inuyasha looks up a see's Moroku running up to him.  
  
Moroku: Hey you look down.  
  
Inuyasha: Seshomoro he... he killed Kagome.  
  
Moroku: WHAT!  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, right before my eyes.  
  
Moroku: Well that can not be I saw her and a demon near a casle.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT! You saw her.  
  
Moroku: Mmmhmm.  
  
Inuyasha. Dame you Moroku. If you are lieing I will kill you personaly.  
Then feed your carces to the fricking birds.  
  
Moroku: Well I am not lieing. I saw them going up that hill from a  
distince.  
  
Inuyasha: I am going after them.  
  
Moroku: I am comeing to.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That is a good place to put a hook don't you think. Please review. 


	3. Carastimy's death

Disclaimer: Hey I do not own Inuyasha. Hey I want more reviews. So any  
body that reads my story shall review or I will get made and not update  
for 3 weeks and I am not kidding.  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could thru the forest. Morouku was behind  
and Inuyasha did not care. All he cared about was getting  
Kagome from that dame demon. Inuyasha went faster then he did before   
and then as he saw the castle in the distance a demon came crashing   
out.  
Demon guard: Oh, I see that my master wanted me to get rid of a puny  
demon is that right.   
Well I will kill you and any body that goes after  
my master.  
Inuyasha: Who the hell are you?  
Demon guard: I am Carastimy, demon guard of Inuyasa sama. {I do not know  
the name of Inuyasha's dad so do not get mad if you know}  
Inuyasha quickly realized that the demon was talking about his dad.  
Inuyasha: What that is impossible my dad died when I was a kid.  
Carastimy: What you are my lords son. Well, son or no son I will kill  
you. NOW DIE.  
Carastimy ran tord's Inuyasha and flew his claws down and swiped at   
Inuyasha. Inuyasha   
dodged it and went up it's arm took out the teisiga   
and slashed at him, but   
Carastimy took his hand up and caught the sword.  
He looked at it. It was like a toy. He slashed at Inuyasha but Inuyasha  
was to fast and grabbed his   
sword back and landed on the ground hard  
Like a sit {but he landed on his feet} and jumped up and gave a another   
swipe.   
He hit the demon but his skin was like 20 brick walls.  
Inuyasha: Dame. Why the hell can I not pierce his skin, this is one of  
the   
toughest sword ever. My dad gave it to me.  
Carastimy: Ha ha ha ha ha. Puny little demon you are so weak.  
Inuyasha's demon side was taking over when Moroku got there.  
Moroku: Inuyasha are you all right.  
Inuyasha: Stay out of this Moroku.  
Moroku stoped and saw Inuyasha with the three red lines across his face.  
Inuyasha: DAME YOU CARASTIMY!!!   
  
Inuyasha ran up and gave his hardest slash and pierced his skin like  
it was paper.  
Carastimy: Uh... How could you do that I am the strongest guard.   
Dame  
you Inuyasha, dame you.  
  
Carastimy fell to the ground and a pool of blood ran down the hill   
where he lays.   
Inuyasha walks over to Moroku.  
Inuyasha: Moroku we can go now.  
Moroku: Yea, well good riddance to that dame demon. He was a pain in the neck.  
Inuyasha: Lets go.  
With that they rush of tord's the castle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yo review ok. I hope you liked this chapter. I know my others did not  
have much action. 


	4. Death of Inuyasha's father

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you kitty for tell me Inuyasha's dad's name I will fix that later but for now I am just going to use it in this chapter.  
Inuyasha ran at the castle and stopped there. He saw the door and it was huge. He opened the door.  
Inuyasha: Come on Moroku.  
  
Moroku: I'm coming.  
Inuyasha and Moroku ran in the castle.  
  
Inutashio: Now Kagome go in this room.  
  
Kagome: Ok, well before I do, why am I going in here?  
  
Inutashio: Well I am going to use you. To make my altiment power you will obey me or I will kill you.  
  
Kagome: What?! That is impossible why am I your choice.  
  
Inutashio: Because you have some soul of kykio and if I can't get her I will have you. Ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Inutashio shoved Kagome into the room. She saw all the lights dim and then a flash of light came out of no ware. Kagome was swooped up into the light and she screamed at the top of her lunges. Inuyasha herd this and screamed her name.  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOMEEEEE. KAGOMEEEE. WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Moroku: Inuyasha I can feel a evil precence in that direction. Come on.  
  
Inuyasha followed Moroku and then they came to a room it was huge. Inuyasha ran as fast a he could then a nother demon came out. It was Carastimy.  
Inuyasha: What the frick. H… Ho… How did you come alive.  
  
Carastimy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Now I am stronger and faster.  
  
Carastimy hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to the ground hard blood was coming down his arm.  
  
Inuyasha: What I am going to kill you.  
  
Inuyasha went up to Carastimy and took out the tisiaga and slashed Carastimy.   
  
Inuyasha: Ha I pierced your skin.  
  
Carastimy just looked at his arm. It started to grow back!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn how the hell did you do that.  
  
Carastimy: Ha ha ha I took some power out of a demon that could reform his body back and now I can do it.  
  
Inuyasha: Wow.  
  
Moroku: Inuyasha hold him of I will chant a spell.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok.  
  
Inuyasha cept on slashing at the demons body wile Moroku chanted.  
  
Moroku: I got it.  
  
Moroku got the spell ready he shot the spell and killed the demon.  
  
Inuyasha: Yea, you did it Moroku.  
  
Moroku: It was nothing. But we have to get going.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok.  
  
Inutashio was draining the energy out of Kagome he was becoming stronger when Inuyasha busted thru the door.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome.  
  
Inutashio: Fool you can not get you mate back.  
  
Inuyasha: First of all she is not my mate, and second I am not letting you take her. DIE DAD.  
  
Inutashio: What you are my son. Well you have grown up either way you are going to die and you are not going to take Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha I will.  
  
Inuyasha came up and slashed at Inutashio he fell to the ground and died.  
  
Moroku: Yea you did it.  
  
Inuyasha: No, this is two easy.  
  
Inutashio got up and his body was difrent, he had fangs the sise of his old hand and his arms had blood of other demon's.  
  
Inutashio: Ha ha ha. You will never kill me now.  
  
Inuyasha: Yes I will.  
  
Inuyasha came up and slashed his dad but he dodged it he flew his claws at Inuyasha and almost killed him. Inuyasha was bleeding badly he was in so much pain but he put all his power into his body and came up and slashed at him. Inuyasha hit Inutashio and he fell, they both had blood seeping down there arms and there body. They both came up and slashed in a light they both came down on opeset sides and Inuyasha fell. Inutashio was laughing then all of a sudden he fell and died. A pool of crimson blood was around him. Inuyasha got up and then Kagome fell she was almost dead.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome are you ok.  
  
Kagome: Yea.  
Kagome got her memory back. Inuyasha got out of the castle carrying Kagome he ran as fast as he could and he saw Kades hut. He went in and gave Kagome to Kade.  
  
Kade: Ye shall have her energy back in a week.  
  
Inuyasha: Good, because when she gets up she will see me right there and I will confess.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
How did you like my story I hope you did because this  
Is my second and people did not review my last Jewl old friend.  
It is in the Pg section. Action and A 


End file.
